More Than This
by Sakura Avalone
Summary: Tomyo has a boyfriend for 1 year already. but she still feels something is missing. what is it? please rr! this is my first fic. -
1. Default Chapter

More Than This By: Sakura Avalone  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of its characters, it is all owned by CLAMP. Sad to say (kidding!! ^-^) On with the story..  
  
Chapter 1 Yuki  
  
~* School Walkway*~  
  
"Yuki! Wait for me! You're running too fast!" said a raven-haired girl with fair complexion and waist length hair. Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
"Faster slowpoke!"  
  
"Hai. Hai."  
  
Yuki is Tomoyo's boyfriend for 1 year.  
  
"Yuki, can we go to the mall next week and watch a movie?"  
  
"Sorry! Can't go sweetheart. Got meet with my uhh..relative."  
  
"OK" Tomoyo said hiding her disappointment.  
  
"To make it up, I'll teat you an ice cream. Is that OK Tomoyo?"  
  
"Sure! It's fine."  
  
For the past few weeks, Tomoyo felt like she was in heaven (A/N: I was  
supposedly to write 'cloud 9' here but anyway, you might think ' huh? What's that supposed to mean?' On with the story.^-^), she wishes that it  
wouldn't end. But she feels something is missing.  
  
She went home now, feeling a bit down and disappointed.  
  
~* Daidouji Mansion*~  
  
~* Tomoyo's POV *~  
  
I picked up the phone and dialed Sakura's phone number. We have been good friends since grade 4. And it still amazed me somehow. (A/N: being friend with Sakura, she means.)  
  
"Sakura chan? This is Tomoyo."  
  
"Hi Tomoyo! So. what's up?"  
  
"Nothing really. Do you want to go with me to the festival?"  
  
"Sorry Tomoyo chan. I have something important to do. Next week I'm free. Why don't you just invite Yuki?"  
  
"I already did. But he said that he has to met his relative."  
  
"It has been 3yrs since Eriol left for England. It's quite sad, you know? No more teasing and everything. And maybe if he hadn't left, you two might be a couple." Sakura started teasing me.  
  
"Sakura-chan!!" I shouted blushing madly. It was a good thing that I'm on the phone talking to her, or else she would have tease and do something, someone would have never thought of.  
  
"Sakura chan, so how are things going on between you and Syaoran?" I said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Actually it's very good. Actually, he'll be coming here later to fetch me. Anyway, how about we hold a reunion. You know, me, you, Syaoran, Eriol, Rika, Chiharu, Mei Ling, Naoko and Yamazaki. Too bad Naoko is at Tokyo, and Eriol is at England. But maybe we can if we try. Right?"  
  
"Reunion? Where did you get that idea?" I said  
  
"Yup! You heard it right, reunion. So, do you think we should held one?" Sakura asked, her voice sounded hopeful.  
  
"Yeah, ok. Do you think there is a chance that Eriol will be visiting us?"  
  
"Maybe. Why are you asking? Do you miss him?" Sakura said, teasing me AGAIN!  
  
"Wh-what are you saying? I miss him as a friend, you know. You and your dirty mind Sakura chan." I said. A bit stammering. And blushing!!  
  
"Tomoyo, I wish to chat with you longer but, Syaoran's outside my house beeping!! I'll call you another time, ok?"  
  
"OK! Have fun with your date. I wish I could be there, to video cam you."  
  
"Hoe..."  
  
My message: hello people! Hope you like this fic. This is my first CCS fic. And I hope that you like it. (the story, I mean ^-^) please review, and reviews will truly be appreciated.and. if you want, you can e-mail me at hodoko_johinsa@hotmail.com or avalone_sakura@hotmail.com. Suggestions and comments are okay. flames. maybe, but not so harsh.. 'kay? And many thanks for those who helped me in this chapter. Thank you very very very much!!!!! 


	2. Eriol

More Than This By: Sakura Avalone  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of its characters, it is all owned by CLAMP. Sad to say (kidding!! ^-^) * I just copied the disclaimer on chapter 1, since I'm too lazy to type again. Hehehe. * On with the story.  
  
Chapter 2 Eriol  
  
~* Daidouji Mansion*~  
  
"Ohayoo, oka san" Tomoyo said cheerfully  
  
"Ohayoo Tomoyo" Sonomi said reading newspaper not bothering to look at Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo, did you know that Syaoran and Sakura are getting engage? They went to Hong Kong last night, she called you but you were sleeping." Sonomi said finally looking at Tomoyo.  
  
"So-ka (spell check please. I'm not so sure, since I don't study Japanese language.) I just wish them that the elders will approve their engagement." Tomoyo said sadlysince she wasn't able to video Syaoran and Sakura at the airport.  
  
"Tomoyo will always be Tomoyo." Sonomi said silently, smiling to herself.  
  
Time passed by, Tomoyo was very bored since today is weekend, she had nothing to do. She decided to call Yuki but remembered he was at the family reunion.  
  
~*Tomoyo's POV*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran is not here. Eriol is still in England. What a waste!  
  
Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi? Tomoyo speaking"  
  
"Can you please come and pick me up at Narita airport?" the voice said. I recognize this voice!  
  
"Sure! I'll be coming there. Just wait for 10 minutes and I'll be there."  
  
"OK"  
  
~*Normal POV*~ ~*Airport*~  
  
"Where the heck is he? He said to wait here?! Anyway at least he's here."  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Said a blue-eyed boy.  
  
"Apology accepted, Eriol. So how are you? Do you have a place to stay?" Tomoyo said smiling to Eriol.  
  
"Before I answer all of your questions. Here.. I bought you flowers. It's really beautiful..Like you." Eriol said giving her the bouquet.  
  
"You're still the old Eriol." Tomoyo said giggling.  
  
"Let's eat first. Milady." Eriol said teasingly.  
  
"Ok. Your treat." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Is that how you treat a guess?" Eriol said with his mischievous smile. (A/N: I really think that Eriol doesn't have the so-called "mischievous smile" I'm just making it up. Okay? Violent reaction? Comments?)  
  
"Uh-oh. I don't like that smile." She said hiding behind the post pretending to be scared.  
  
"Anyway, let's eat first and I'll get back to you later."  
  
"Your treat?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please Eriol." Tomoyo said with her famous "puppy-dog-eyes." (A/N: I also think that Tomoyo doesn't have this look. Or maybe there is? Oh well. whatever.)  
  
~* Eriol's POV*~  
  
"Please Eriol." She said with her famous "puppy-dog-eyes."  
  
She's really beautiful. DAMN! What am I thinking?! She's my best girlfriend and nothing more. (A/N: let's pretend that they are the best of friends, okay?)  
  
"OK. OK. I'll treat you." DAMN! She's so cute with her puppy-dog-eyes that I was lured into her trap.  
  
"Yipee!! No. just goofin' around. Don't worry; I haven't got insane. I'm just so happy because you're here!" She said clinging to my arm.  
  
GOD! She smells so nice. NO! STOP! My stupid brain.  
  
"Eriol. let's go. My stomach is growling." She said staring at me.  
  
"OK. Let's go." I said.  
  
~* Normal POV*~  
  
~* Restaurant*~  
  
"What do you want to eat, Tomoyo?"  
  
" I'll just have a beef okonomiyaki and a glass of ice tea."  
  
"Is that enough for you?"  
  
"Yup! Ypu know, you have a good taste in dining."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because this is my favorite restaurant."  
  
"I see. let's call the waiter, OK?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
~* Tomoyo's POV*~  
  
Eriol is more handsome from the last time I saw. Wait. Wait. I like Yuki not him.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, is something wrong on my face? Or maybe.you like me?" Eriol said teasing me.  
  
"Wh-what?! Me? Like you? The world must be falling apart!" I replied.  
  
"Very funny! Very funny!" he said smiling at me.  
  
~* Normal POV*~  
  
"What a fine couple!" "Isn't that the daughter of Sonomi Daidouji? She's really beautiful!" That's what Eriol and Tomoyo heard from the other customers.  
  
"I can't believe it! Thet thought we're a couple?! That's funny!" Tomoyo said, unable to control herself from laughing.  
  
"Wh-what?! Me? Like you? The world must be falling apart!" Eriol said imitating Tomoyo.  
  
"Eriol-kun, that's not nice.!" Tomoyo said pouting.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Sorry Tomoyo-chan I was just joking." Eriol said flashing her a smile. "Me too. Let's eat OK?"  
  
"OK."  
  
** After an hour **  
  
"Eriol-kun, have I told you about Yuki?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yuki, huh? Very close?" Eriol said.  
  
"Actually, he's my.my boyfriend." Tomoyo said blushing.  
  
"I see. I have to meet him." Eriol said sternly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So that I'll know if he's worth it."  
  
"You know Eriol, you're more stricter than my mom." Tomoyo said laughing a bit.  
  
"Of course."  
  
My Message: hi! Like this or not? Hope you like this. This is the longest chappy I have ever written, maybe because I'm inspired, and thanks to those authors who writes ExT fic.(Like Syaoran no hime, Joanni, Ms. Evil, Angel- twinklez, etc. sorry for those not mentioned. I'll try to get all the pen names next time, which has inspired me.) Anyway, thanks for those who reviewed my work and for your suggestions, I'm truly truly sorry that I can't use some of your suggestions, not because I don't want to, actually your suggestion/s is/are great. I'll just make a new fic. With your suggestions compiled there.(Got what I mean? Sorry..not soo good at explaining things.. -_-) But it might take long, but I'll try to write it ASAP. Suggestions comments are fine. flames. maybe but please!!! Have mercy on me!!! E-mail me at hodoko_johinsa@hotmail.com or avalone_sakura@hotmail.com that's all!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
